


no title

by GoldfishM



Category: all花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 肉渣，懒得写了
Relationships: KB呆又呆/花少北 - Relationship, 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. 关于忘记关掉直播但是房间里面挤着三个一起打游戏的大男人之后到底会发生什么事呢

没错这就是标准轻小说题目（bushi）所以这就是一篇轻小说（bushi）  
呵呵呵呵呵呵，我可真是太喜欢搞他了

k幻花

01  
花少北今天喊kb来和他一起打NS大乱斗。只有kb愿意陪他打这个游戏，其余的人都对它没什么兴趣。花少北软毛硬泡求着kb来他家，在电话里打包票说自己帮他报销车费。

Kb当然只是调笑一下。只要自己能抽得出时间，花少北喊他做什么都可以。

六公里的距离只需要两盘斗地主的时间。花少北刚慈善撒豆一万五，kb就很及时的开始敲门。

“我去给他开个门，你们等一下。”

花少北急急忙忙冲过去。

“你在直播呢？”kb换鞋，问。

“是啊。一起打，我手柄都给你接好了，就等你人来了。”花少北蹲着给他拿拖鞋，现在站起来。Kb趁此机会先把他压着亲了一口，手很熟练的从睡衣下面伸进去，捏上一记。

“唔唔唔。”花少北嘴正被他堵着，kb知道这句话一定是骂娘。

他笑着松开：“走走走。”

进他卧室之后kb习惯性的锁了门。花少北听到“咔哒”一声，没去管，对着麦说话：“kb来了，我们要玩NS大乱斗了。”

Kb熟门熟路的坐好，看他调出操作界面，然后两人开始无脑嘴臭快乐小学生的游戏时间。

花少北玩这游戏也就只能在kb身上找找优越感了。不知道怎么回事，明明其他游戏里面操作可以媲美职业选手的kb玩这种游戏却始终如一的菜，永远是被花少北压着打。

连赢三盘的花少北盛气凌人吼他：“kb你不行啊！你赢一盘吧！怎样都好，你赢一盘吧！”

“我赢了怎么说！？”kb努力的挣扎，“我要是赢了怎么说？”

花少北很不屑：“就这一盘，你要是赢了，随便你怎么样都行。重点是你赢不了呀呆又呆！！！Kb呆又呆你赢不了啊！！！”大喇叭音量疯狂输出的同时kb接到一个道具，然后迅速反转开始吊打花少北。

十秒过后，结束。屏幕上面呈现结果：胜利！Kb呆又呆！

“不行！”花少北立刻反抗，“你用了道具！我打你都没用过道具的！”

“我操花少北你不要赖行吗！”kb好不容易赢一盘，并且还是赌了个无限制要求的胜利，绝对不会放过，“你前面赢我没用道具吗！？”

“不算不算不算！”

“你小心一点啊，我警告你。”kb一边笑一边假装很凶，“小心我打你。我打人很疼的，你绝对打不过我。”

花少北闭嘴了。

但接下来的游戏让他又开始猖獗。花少北只要赢了就会抓住机会向kb炫耀，简直就是小孩子。Kb输了却不怎么埋怨，就跟他单纯的打打嘴炮，然后特别宠溺的笑：“你就得瑟吧。”

花少北朝他一抬下巴，表情骄傲。Kb看起来就是翘着尾巴的小狐狸。

一直到十二点半两个人才放下手柄。“我要去上厕所。”花少北急匆匆的跑了。Kb帮他跟直播间告别：“下播啦下播啦，再见，我就不给你们唱下播歌了，少北的粉丝我不敢电的。”然后关掉直播界面。

Kb不知道的是花少北因为网太差而去搞了个加速直播的后台程序，要关直播就得把那个后台程序也给关了，不然虽然屏幕黑掉了但还是会有声音。

直播间里面刷完好几分钟的“再见”“晚安”之后发现直播并没有关，又开始躁动了。

花少北从厕所回来：“你要回去吗？”瞥见电脑已经黑屏，他也没去检查。

Kb坐到他床上：“不回去了。你收不收留我？”

花少北：“不收，滚滚滚。”一边笑一边爬上床去挨着kb。

Kb也不含糊，翻身将他扯过来亲。他在来之前就带好东西了，刚刚花少北去厕所的时候从包里面翻出来放在了床头柜上。

花少北是那种做爱不喜欢动的人。Kb以前问过，他说是因为不好意思。“你他妈都好意思叫怎么就不好意思主动一点。”kb听了之后伸手去拧他屁股，花少北打他手臂，脸通红，并不反驳。

所以连衣服都是kb给他脱的。反正在家里，穿的也不厚。花少北一般都开着空调，睡衣一年四季都是薄款，正好方便kb伸进去或者脱下来。

窸窸窣窣的一阵声音之后两个人好歹是坦诚相见了。花少北无论做了多少次仍旧是羞得不行，清醒的时候能不动就不动，只有等被操的上了头才会开始有点反应。Kb也清楚他这德行，随便亲了几下，伸手去床头柜上勾下来一支润滑。

花少北有点紧张：“你没带套吗。”

“没。”kb买了支新的润滑，带尖嘴的那种，省掉还要再倒的满手都是，“不是说随便我提条件吗？”

“你妈的我什么时候答应了。”花少北勾着他脖子，kb肉有点疼，想他该剪指甲了，到时候给他和花生米一起剪。


	2. 想用浴缸但是家里唯一一个浴缸在主卧室该怎么办

幻花 pwp

——————

花少北拿起浴巾：“来了来了。”

结果进来就看见某幻也在里面。花少北有点窘迫：“你不出去？”

某幻摇头：“你洗猫，我洗你，怎么样。”

花少北就知道他肯定没安好心。从洗猫的时候根本不帮忙就能看出来了，他在那边手足无措的时候某幻就笑着看好戏，非要自己开口求他才肯伸手。

所以这个时候花少北自然不会随他心愿，把某幻往外推。走到门口某幻又挣脱他，把浴室的门也给关了：“快来，水要冷了。”

花少北：“来个屁，你先出去。”

某幻：“又不是什么大不了的事，来嘛来嘛，别害羞。”

某幻自然是力气比他大，很容易就把花少北又押回去。花少北瞪他一眼，也不管了，解开浴巾，进浴缸。

某幻坐在浴缸边上看他。花少北：“看嘛看，不是要给我洗澡吗？”

某幻去给他拿药皂，然后站在外面开始脱衣服。花少北又往下滑了一点，脑袋只露出一半，侧过头往他那边看。某幻一转身他就急忙转头，假装无事发生。

“来。”某幻跨进浴缸。


	3. 洗猫

k花 pwp  
猫咪重要，小心感冒，这种行为不要学  
——————  
Kb本来只是来帮花少北洗猫的。

没错，就只是洗猫而已。

但是当花生米在浴室挣扎着把花少北溅的浑身湿透的时候，kb就知道事情将会变得不一样。

“衣服都湿了。”kb跟他说，手上举着相机，空出来一只手去帮他把外套掀下来，“你干脆跟它一起洗算了。”

花少北朝他笑，手下抓着花生米，不敢使劲。Kb看他那种小心翼翼的样子，有点着急，又感觉很好笑。花生米又一次趁机挣脱了，跑到角落里面去。

Kb终于忍不住了，一把揪住花生米后脖子拎起来，递到花少北怀里：“快洗。”

花少北咬嘴唇，继续洗猫大业。但花生米岂是那么容易就被驯服的，花少北根本抓不住，三两下之后又逃了。

“你给它做个示范。”kb笑，把相机加放在置物架上。

花少北埋头，专心致志的招呼着花生米：“哎，好主意！”

Kb趁机从背后一把搂住花少北的腰，往后拉：“来！你给米子哥展示一下！”

花少北摔进浴缸的时候一脸懵。身下面垫着kb，倒是不疼。水龙头刚刚被扭开，源源不断的温热正扑在他们俩的身上。

“脱衣服。”kb在他耳边说，“我给你洗。”

花少北皱眉，撑起来想要出去：“花生米会感冒的。”

Kb使劲的锁住他：“它不听你话，你现在去也没办法洗完。你给它做个展示，教教它怎么洗。”花少北那小身板完全挣不开。Kb就仗着自己力气比他大了点儿，迅速扒了他衣服。

花少北想抗拒，但kb实在是动作迅速。他穿那身衣服现在也是浑身湿透，牛仔裤紧紧的贴着肉，kb一只手往上一只手往下，一边唤醒他的奶头一边解开裤子往里面钻。

“我操……”花少北憋了半天骂娘的话现在才来，说的还并不合时宜。Kb笑了一声：“等一下，马上就操。”终于成功把裤子也扒干净了。

他翻了个身到花少北上面去，面对面看着他。手上动作没停，都在上面捻着，时不时加重力道捏一下。花少北上面不算太敏感，但仍然有反应，kb前段时间玩他乳头甚至有点沉迷，捏的咬的都上了，一直弄到花少北整整一星期穿衣服都疼。

“你轻点行吗。”知道已经躲不过，花少北开始脱kb裤子。胸口上又痒又疼。Kb太使劲了——但不那样的话他又没感觉。花少北有时候都不清楚自己是想要他再狠一点还是算了，可是每次丝丝缕缕的疼痛都会带着一种他欲罢不能的冲动。

Kb转战他腰部的时候花少北抽了一口气，连带着刚掏出来握在一起的两根阴茎都抖了抖。大概是因为皮肤太薄了，花少北总是很容易就变得粉起来，或者满脸通红。Kb手指很灵活的画着圈，又换成手掌紧贴皮肤，一点一点的抚摸。他以前打游戏是手腕党，右手食中二指下面和手腕处都是茧，磨得花少北又痒又激动。

“弄完就算了，我还要给花生米洗澡。”花少北仍然记挂着正事，明明整个人都开始情欲翻涌了，嘴上仍然正经。Kb听着，哼笑一声，并没有回答，伸手挤了两团洗发液在手心上，往花少北头发上抹。

“我早上才洗了一遍……”花少北咕哝着。Kb和他正对着坐，浴缸装两个大男人还是有点小，他叉开腿坐在kb腿上，箍着他的腰胯。Kb又要给他洗头，把他脑袋一直往下压。

花少北本来就被迫低着头，现在更是感觉脖子要断了。

Kb：“脑袋靠到我肩膀上来。”


End file.
